Veiled Kingdom/Script
Chapter 18: Veiled Kingdom Opening * Ryoma: The skies above Hoshido and Nohr are changing... * Xander: It seems the time has come. Corrin, what do we do now? (Scene change, Corrin walks to the edge of the bridge) * Corrin: Well... Now we jump off this bridge. We have to reach the bottom of the canyon to continue. * Takumi: Corrin, it's called the Bottomless Canyon. By definition, we can't reach the bottom. You're asking us to kill ourselves! * Gunter: Lord/Lady Corrin, you were prepared for them to doubt you, yes? * Corrin: Yes, Gunter. I was prepared for this. I'm sorry I haven't been able to tell you the whole truth up until now. I'm certain that you'll be willing to jump once you know why I've been fighting. * Azura: Corrin! What are you saying? You can't tell them everything here. If you do, the curse... * Xander: What curse? What is she talking about? * Corrin: If I speak the truth here, and not down below, a curse will trigger and I'll...vanish. But if that's the only way to convince everyone to jump, then I have to do it. Xander, Ryoma, I'm counting on you two to finish what I've started once I'm gone. * Ryoma: ... I understand why you ask, but I refuse. * Xander: Likewise. How can you possibly expect us to agree to that? * Corrin: B-but why? * Scarlet: Ya big goofball. You really can't figure out what your big brothers are telling you? They want you to order them to jump off the bridge—not ask nicely. * Corrin: What? * Ryoma: Listen, Corrin. We've decided to trust you, no matter what. Now you need to trust us—trust that we will follow your orders. * Xander: Exactly. If we had any doubt about you, we would never have come here. * Ryoma: You're our little brother/sister. We wouldn't turn our backs on you now. * Azura: Corrin, we should hurry. I sense something...strange down below. * Corrin: Understood. (Corrin prepares to jump) * Corrin: It's time to go, everyone! Jump down into the canyon! This is the first step to peace! (Ryoma, Xander, Gunter, Azura, and Takumi jump down into the canyon. Scarlet places a flower on her chest plate) * Corrin: What's that, Scarlet? * Scarlet: Oh, it's a custom among the knights of Cheve. Whenever one faces some monumental event, it's tradition to pin on a flower. You're pretty special, Corrin. Getting everyone to follow you like this. But...you're not quite as special as Ryoma! (Scarlet and Corrin jump into the Bottomless Canyon) Cutscene: Ambushed (Corrin is falling through the cliffs) * ???: I AM THE FORGOTTEN DRAGON. (A shadowed figure is shown falling alongside Corrin) * ???: THE BETRAYED KING. THE ENTOMBED GOD. (The shadow reaches out towards Corrin) * ???: IN THE NAME OF THE KING OF VALLA. I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH! (The mysterious figure attacks with flames) (Movie ends) (Corrin and Scarlet continue falling down the canyon.) * Corrin: Ahhh, that hurt! Who in the world is that? That didn't happen the first time I jumped down here... * ???: ... (The mysterious figure catches fire and prepares to attack again) * Scarlet: Corrin, watch out! (Scarlet flings Corrin behind her. The mysterious figure attacks, hitting Scarlet. It cuts to black as the player sees the flower fall apart. Corrin awakens on the other side. Scarlet is unconscious) * Corrin: Scarlet?! * Scarlet: ... * Corrin: No... This can't be... Scarlet! Answer me, Scarlet! * Scarlet: ... * Corrin: You can't die now... Don't give up... Scarlet!! (Scene change) * Corrin: Oh, Scarlet... How am I going to tell Ryoma...? (Two enemy snipers appear) * Corrin: What the—enemies? I've been spotted already?! (Ryoma and Xander appear and dispose of the two enemy snipers) * Corrin: Ryoma! Xander! * Ryoma: Don't let down your guard! The area is crawling with enemies. * Xander: More are coming! (Two enemy berserkers appear. Gunter and Azura appear and dispatch the enemies immediately) * Corrin: You all made it! * Azura: I'm glad to see you safe, Corrin! * Xander: Over there! Who is that?! (Zooms out to reveal a strategist who teleports away from the battlefield. Enemies appears across the map) * ???: ... * Azura: That mage must be the one summoning all of these enemies. * Corrin: Then we need to fight through them and take her out! Pre-Battle * Azura: It looks like the sigil in the center is protected by this sturdy barrier. I sense Dragon Veins nearby...in the eight forts. Use those to remove the barrier. Be careful. We'll need to split up in order to activate each Dragon Vein. Battle Begins (After activating the first Dragon Vein) * Azura: That's one Dragon Vein activated. Seven left to go... (After activating the second Dragon Vein) * Azura: Two down. Six left... (After activating the third Dragon Vein) * Azura: That's three. Five more... (After activating the fourth Dragon Vein) * Azura: That makes four down—another four to go! This certainly isn't easy... (After activating the fifth Dragon Vein) * Azura: Five down, three to go... (After activating the sixth Dragon Vein) * Azura: That's six! Only two left... (After activating the seventh Dragon Vein) * Azura: That makes seven. On to the last one. (After activating the eighth Dragon Vein) * Azura: The barrier is down. We should be able to reach the central sigil now! Engaging ??? Pre-Battlle Defeated After Battle * ???: ... (The mysterious figure disappears) * Corrin: She just... vanished?! * Leo: Disappearing into thin air. How unnerving... At least it looks like we have a break from fighting. So, where are we? Is this the bottom of the Bottomless Canyon? * Azura: Yes, it is. We've finally reached the home of our true enemy. The Kingdom of Valla. * Xander: Valla? (Scene fades to black. Scene change) * Ryoma: Hold a moment. Where's Scarlet? Scarlet! Where are you?! * Corrin: Ryoma... Scarlet is...over this way. (Scene cuts to the party gathered around Scarlet's body) * Ryoma: This... I can't believe this... How could this happen? (Scene change) * Corrin: The flower she'd pinned on... It's been burned away. * Xander: What are you talking about? * Corrin: We were the last ones to jump, so no one saw... Ryoma... Scarlet died protecting me and— * Ryoma: Stop, Corrin. Don't say another word. Just...promise me. Promise me you will not let her sacrifice be in vain. * Corrin: Yes. I promise. I vow on the Yato. Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts